LUTheGoldDigger
LUTheGoldDigger is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on February 4th, 2012. He is an Old Timer with over 11,835+ posts and 6 studs. He has a very high post count for a user who just joined, and he achieved the rank Old Timer remarkably quick. His avatar when he was Artisan was a determined face with a cowboy hat. His avatar after that was a determined face with a yellow helmet. His avatar after that was a determined face with a chef hat, after that it was a determined face with a samurai helmet, after that it was the determined face with a cowboy hat, then it was a determined face in a winter parka, then he changed it back to the cowboy hat, after that he changed it to determined face with brown hair, and currently is a black baseball cap with blue glasses. He used to do 50 posts a day but then started posting upwards of 100 posts a day. He is now doing around 10-30 posts a day. He was in a race to Artisan with SpinjitzuSlicer, and the race was very close, but Gold lost. He was also in a race to Inventor with IndyAJD, Paperclip8707, and a few others. He came in 3rd place. He was in a race to Old Timer with IndyAJD, and Paperclip8707; the unofficial winner would have been Gold. He is trying to get Maniac by June 24th, because he has to go to camp and won't be back for 2 weeks after the 24th. He posts mostly in the LEGO Club, Message Boards, and the LEGO Universe forum. In those forums, he posts in a wide variety of topics. He has won Inventor of the week 2 times in a row and holds the highest post record for all Inventors on YPITMB. He reached Old Timer in 2 months 29 days, the 4th fastest Apprentice-Old Timer. Gold is known for frequently changing his avatar. Most of the time he only keeps the avatar for less than a week, he used to change his signature often but now sticks to the original signature he had. He has now changed it to his nickname in LU. Gold is going to start making the Craftsman lists for YPITMB this weekend. The only people who have ever re-passed Gold are Skulduggery77, Benboy755, and J-d-j. He is constantly updating his signature, so he has had many, past and present. His current one is: ≪⊹≫ Ƭɧə ₲σɭɗ Ɗɪɠɠəɾ ≪⊹ Roleplay *Gold has a successful bagel shop in the LEGO Universe RP Forum. *He also has a LU Chess Club and a LU Jetpack Adventurer's topics in the LU RP forum which he hopes will be as popular as his bagel shop. *He used to be in The S.C.A.R. HQ before it became inactive. Fun Facts *He is in a trio with J-d-j and IndyAJD. *He is considered an MB Legend by some users. *He is in the MB Hall of Fame. Category:Users Category:2012 Category:Old Timer Category:6 studs Category:Wiki Members Category:Male Category:Male Category:Male